The Hiccup
by lyrayvilapis
Summary: Kiyo and the other vocaloid Kaito, Len, Gakupo, Miku, Meiko and Luka are on the beach to enjoy their summer but a sudden little mess came up- Kiyo got a Hiccup.The group made a contest on whoever can cure Kiyo's Hiccup will win...See how each of the group carry out each own horrible, world-destroying tactics and plans...


Author's note: Hi everyone!...^_^..This is my first fanfic about Kiyoteru Hiyama..Hope you enjoy!...XD

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, settings,etc….

**The Hiccup**

"Trees, brown stem, on my right I see an inverted volcano cone, down my feet I see a blue light and up above me is a stream or is it a lake?...And a dog chewing my…Hey wait a minute, a dog? Above me is the lake with crocodiles and down on my feet is a blue light.

I'm did I come to this place, what? Where are the other people? And…*hic* *hic*

I get it; I have a hiccup until now.

Now I remembered what happened.

_*Flashback*-_

_ "_Were already at the beach guys!"Gakupo said as he opened the backseat of the van.

"I'll take the food, life vest and other stuff".Kaito said bringing it to the beach.

"Where are Rin, Miku and Meiko? Kiyoteru asked.

(Meanwhile Luka is out of town)

"They came ahead of us, probably inside their cottages". Len answered pointing to the third cottage from the left.

"I'll go see them"Kiyo ran to the cottages.

"Be careful with them, they are wild animals!" Len warned him.

There were three stations, Station A, Station B and Station C. Station A is the most expensive following station B and C.

_I hurried my steps on the sidewalk. I'm going to get my beloved shirt back, that's been secretly kept from me. Girls would take it._

_I'm quite sure that Len pointed it in here. Knocking on the door, no one answered. I went inside and turned the lights on_

_Something's not right here. A rattling sound of chain came behind the room._

_Hello? Kiyo here…Anyone here?_

_ Something sneaking behind that room. I must go see it. Walking behind the door towards that empty room. Approaching the dark room, I went in. The door closed behind me._

_ A gnarling tooth sounds familiar to me._

_The next thing happened fast._

_ A dog ran towards me, not for the sake to comfort it but to bite me eventually._

_ The door! The door! Door! Open! Please open. It's locked._

_Bang! Myself to it. The dog kept running behind before me, the chains around its neck is broken._

_HELP! DOG! AAAH!_

_ The door opened and it hit my head._

"LET' GO SWIMMING!" Rin shouted excitedly.

"Look Kiyo is here".Meiko said.

"LET' GO SWIMMING!"Rin grabbed them all to the beach.

"But the dog?"Miku asked.

Beach! Rin splashed onto the water.

"Hey Meiko!" Kaito said, waving his hand.

They ran toward us.

"What happened to your head Kiyo?"Gakupo asked.

I'll guess."Yes I got it!"

It may be either of this three:

_First: You sneak to the girls bathroom and there you found them getting undressed. They punched you on the head._

_Second: You wanted to pee and you accidentally slipped your feet and slide all the way to the girls' you hit yourself on the wall._

_Third: You simply want your shirt back so to take it revenge, you get their own swimsuits. The next thing they kicked you, finding out that their swimsuits in your hands lustfully embracing it._

Gakupo smirked , " _and among the three you are the third!AHA!_*strokes wisely*

( Probably those were just reasons Gakupo would do, really what is he thinking?)" I just simply hit *hic* my *hic* on the *hic* because a*hic* *hic*me.

Everyone stared.

"Kiyo has a hiccup, you know what? you can't enjoy this with a hiccup".

Rin breathed in some air.

" I guess there's no helping it, I'll be the one to save you!."

"Len come with me". Rin ordered

"Eh, why me?". Len stared blankly

" Len will come with me ". Kaito grabbed Len' right arm.

" He's my servant , you ice-cream freak." Rin grabbed Len left arm.

( I don't remember anything about being a servant of Rin).Len dizzily thought.

"Len will come with me, wicked cry baby!

"Airheaded!"

"Orange- crazy witch!"

" The Avengers"

"Men in Black"

"Doomsday!"

"Grudge!"

"SADAKO Returns"

"Transformers!"

"Wait guys, um .Kindly no fight.".Gakupo trying to stop them.

"The Saw"  
"Death Valley"

"Shake, Rattle and Roll"

"THE THREE IDIOTS!"Gakupo shouted.

"Now stop it, we will settle this. The first to stop Kiyo' hiccup will be the winner and shall have this prizes.(pointing to the black covered cloth prizes)

The Teams:

Gakupo and Kaito

Meiko and Miku

Len and Rin

Now the Game starts!

Everyone stared at me with an evil grin in their faces.

"What's wrong?"Kiyo stared , not knowing what would the adults do to him.

Where did everyone *hic*? I'm alone

I'll go to the beach maybe I'll find the there.

" Kiyo-chan! Ovewr here! Len waved his hand.

"Len wait,!"_I ran towards him when something happened._

" What is happening? The trees are easily cut down." Len watched from a distance.

_Running friskily towards Len something heavy pushed me down._

ROADROLLER! Rin with her roadroller came.

"Where's Kiyo, Len?Rin asked.

Len pointed to the wheel of roadroller, under it was Kiyo only half of his face can be seen.

" Kiyo is your hiccup gone?"Rin asked.

"HE…HE….*hic*….*hic*..*hic*…HEELLLPPP!"

"Len let's make another plan let's leave him there behind". Rin grabbed Len

" I feel my *hic* body is *hic * crushed .where in the world are they now?" Kiyo walked half-limped.

Kiyo managed to walk about 10 meters now."A bathhouse! Maybe Gakupo would be peeking there."

Kiyo walked inside. Green grass, flowers, trees were growing almost a paradise to ewalk in.

"I didn't know there is such a place inside a beach."

Kiyo murmured to himself.

Kiyo startled followed a flower trail towards the bathroom.

*3..2..1…!*

"What's that *hic* wait a smoke.

BOMBS! Kiyo ran for himself.

I stepped right and a loud boom. I managed to escaped the first one. Above me is a cherry tree, wait a cherry tree in a beach? full of bombs. BANG!

My back ached a little having injured on the second blow. I continued walking..

I hope there's no more bombs.

"Come here Kiyo". Gakupo offering a hand to Kiyo.

"What, Gak?"

Gakupo was in his bathtub, showing his bare chest. He had a rose in his teeth. He moved his clothes upward, showing his long legs.

"Come". Sparkles came glowing in his face.

(one more step) Now Kaito!

Bang! Another blow right in my place.

"Kiyo! Kiyo! Still having a hiccup?"Gakupo asked.

Kaito stared wildly at me.

"I'm not *hic* fine".Kiyo gave a smile.

Gakupo and Kaito ran away.

"Guys wait!*hic* doon't leave me*hic*"

Kiyo ran before them.

They went out of sight.

_I think I'm lost in the middle of a forest. Something hard hit me and I fell unconscious for the second time._

And Here I am now UPSIDEDOWN.

HELP!

A girl-pink haired came to me. It was Luka

"Kiyo? What had they done to you? you look worn out. Wait there I'll get you down from there.

Luka threw her knives and cut the rope.

"Wait!*hic* don't! I'll fall!No Not the dog!."

But it's been too late, I fell into the hands of wild crocodiles.

"WHO IN THE WORLD?. Oh hi! Luka!"Meiko smiled.

"Hi! I came here to visit you guys."Luka gave a smile.

"Miku, Luka let's go back to the cottage, I'm sure food is ready!"

"Wait Kiyo,"Luka said.

Luka dive into the lake , swimming towards and punching every crocodelie that is a hindrance in her way.

_I never thought Luka is a supergirl._ _ I can't stay any longer, it's too cold and I'm already tired.I fell unconscious._

_Kiyo! Kiyo!_

_ Several voices I've is too cold, others are too tiny to I'm just too dizzy._

_I opened my eyes. _

Everyone was staring at me.

" We're sorry Kiyo–chan for pushing you to stop your hiccup."

"We're wrong , sorry Kiyo."

"It's alright, but you guys kept me worried. I was searching you all trhe time but you kept on running away."Kiyo explained.

"I'm sorry Kiyo". Rin apologized bluntly.

" You guys really gave me a hard time around."

Everyone stared at me

"What's wrong? Did I say something wrong?"Kiyo puzzled.

" Really Kiyo, you are awesome! You survived our very own traps!." Everyone hugged me.

"Now the winner is clear!" Gakupo announced.

" Luka will have these prizes: A box of medicine for hiccup."

(I thought there is no medicine for hiccup?.Len asked curiously)

"Don't worry its fake. Kaito murmured.

"Now I remember. Luka saved my life from the crocodiles. Thank you Luka!.Kiyo hugged Luka.

"Your welcome, just don't let yourself get into trouble with these adults again, ne?"Luka smirked giving Kiyo a hand.

" I'll do!...And for you GAKUPO, KAITO, RIN,LEN, MIKU, MEIKO it's time for me to get my revenge.

Kiyo gave a smirk.

Pulling a shotgun from his things. Kiyo made an evil grin.

"EVERYONE RUN!"

-The End-


End file.
